Melted
by RandomFanFicReader772
Summary: Two years after the events of Frozen, Elsa finds herself in the midst chaos. What will happen? Will she fight for her kingdom or will she uphold her loyalty to her family. ElsaXOC and KristAnna


**What is up world! Im so sorry Ive been MIA, especially when I promised to work on Revelation. I promise you that is coming up, and I kinda got side tracked. I have the blue prints on my phone and I will get to it when I have the time. Ive been trying to kinda get my music career and a potential writing career off the ground, and I am also trying to unbind myself from the shackles of school. Ugh... Anyway, hope you enjoy this. Its not Adventure Time, but its Frozen! Hope you like it!**

* * *

It had been a 2 years since the massive freezing event, which people have now been accustomed to jokingly call it the 'ice age.' And while I still sometimes have trouble keeping my powers under control, it really helps that my sister Anna is here for me. And while I appreciate that, I still see myself as a threat. I still shut myself in and away from others because of my powers: the ability to create ice and freeze at will. And unfortunately, I am not the only person that sees myself that way.

Even though I led my kingdom through many monetary hardships, and even evaded war (Arandelle has no army), many still can't find it in their hearts to trust me. I hear myself being referred to by derogatory names: witch and sorceress. But the most common one being the most hurtful of all: Freak.

I'm almost sure even Hans from the Southern Isles gets better treatment than I do.

And of course, with an untrusting society, comes death threats and even attacks on me. Many have tried to sneak into the palace and kill me in my sleep, but I have frozen defenses to alert me to their presence. In fact, I can assure anyone that if it weren't for my frozen abilities, I would not be alive.

The attacks eventually became so terribly often, that my presence was now a liability to those that I loved. I remained in my study as Anna and Kristoff walk in, per my request. After their marriage, I allowed them to stay in the palace, during which time I tried to mend the broken bond with my sister, Anna, who now is with child. "Welcome," I say softly. "Please sit."

I could see that Anna was examining my worried expression, and she has every right to do so. After all, I don't hold meetings like this unless it's something direly important. Holding her bulging abdomen, she sits, tired from the fatigue. "What is it Elsa?"

I took a deep breath, pushing away the tears. After two years of mending the bond between us, now I have to push her away again. "I... You guys can't stay here..." A part of me doesn't want to tell Anna why, but I promised her no secrets. "... It's not safe to be around me..."

"What do you mean?" Asks Kristoff.

"Last night..." I shudder as I cross my arms over my chest, trying to hold myself together. "Last night, one of the staff tried to kill me in my sleep..."

"Oh my god..." Anna gasps and looks up to Kristoff, as I he has the answers. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he says.

"Even the staff is untrustworthy..." I say with a hint of sadness and despair. "... But if these men are willing to go through lengths just to kill me, you are nothing else to them but leverage..."

I see Anna's eyes widen with fear. "Elsa... What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you have to leave." I turned around, hiding my tears.

Kristoff walks up to me and places his mammoth-like hand on my shoulder. "Come with us..." He says.

"I can't... I have a kingdom of run... I have to stay here..."

Anna wobbles forth, balance the baby in her abdomen. "But you're not safe he-"

"I am more safe than any of you." I snap back gently. After taking a moment to calm down, I pull off my gloves and with my bare hands, I freeze a little bit of the air. "I have my ice to protect me..."

"But Elsa..." Tears began to fall from her face, and even though I didn't see it, I could hear it.

"Anna..." I say softly before turning around to embrace my dearest little sister. "Go..." My voice becomes a whisper. "Go and protect baby Sven. He won't be safe here... I will be fine... You won't be if you stay..."

"Elsa..."

I knew at this point that Anna had agreed to leave, so I look up to Kristoff from over her shoulder, the look of despair not leaving either of our eyes. "You will take care of them, will you?" I ask.

"Of course... You have my word Elsa."

Anna pulls from the embrace before wiping her tears. "Are sure you'll be okay?" She asks.

I nod and she hugs me again. "I love you Elsa..." She says softly, still sobbing.

"I love you too Anna..."

I promised that I would write to them everyday, and I did, but after the first couple of weeks, I stopped receiving replies. Either Anna has forgotten about her beloved sister, or the mail was being intercepted. Probably the latter. So I sent Olaf to give my letter to Anna. He never returned.

Ever since my childhood, nothing has changed. I'm still caged, only now I'm not confined to a small space in my room, but I have the entire palace. The staff once again has been limited down to two because of the attack: Max, my chef, and Sofie, my maid and nurse. It made me think about whether or not I should just live in complete isolation. After all, the kingdom is at peace, and self governing. It doesn't seem to need any help from me. The only parts that require my attention are the law enforcements and foreign affairs and if everything goes according to plan, they won't need me.

So here I stand in my study, alone and forgotten. Very much like when I was a child. The only difference is that Anna isn't here. I would have given anything for her company again, but her safety demands that I push her away. I nearly cry at the thought.

It was then that I hear a knock at the door. "Queen Elsa?"

It was Max. I forget how young he is because of his position as a chef but his voice is a constant reminder of his age. I forget what he looks like, because I don't pay attention anymore.

I walk from my desk to stare out the window by the side of my desk, wondering if my little sister and her husband are still alive. The tears begins to build up in my eyes, but suddenly I feel a pain in my right pectoral I as the window I front of me shatters. Then, there was no pain, but the warmth began to leave my body. For once in my life, I feel cold...

"Queen Elsa?! Are you okay?!" Max calls frantically from the other side of the door. He must have heard the window shatter.

Time slowed, and out of the bottom of my eye, I see a wooden stick plunged into my right pectoral. An arrow. I had no idea that I was holding my breath until time sped itself again, and I began to lose my balance and toppled over like a falling tree.

As I fall, I begin to think about the past. Memories flash back in my head, both good and bad, from the times Anna and I first built Olaf and the death of our mother and father. I saw the coronation, and the events that transpired. I saw Anna turning into ice. It all played back like a film in my mind.

Anna...

My beloved sister... I wish I had been there for you. I would have given my life for you, and I would happily do it again. I wish I was there for you, especially when you needed it most. I'm sorry I shut the door on you. I'm sorry I shut you out. I promised never to shut you out again... I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise. But I want you to know that I love you... My only sister... My only family... And I'll see you on the other side...

I finally hit the floor and that's when I hear the door fly open. Outside was a young man, brawny and medium height. Brown hair... I begin to fade, the vision going blurry in my eyes. Anna...


End file.
